1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with a sawdust-collecting mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sawdust-collecting apparatus is normally provided for a wood planing machine for conducting a sawdust-removing operation during planing, and includes a suction device with a conduit extending therefrom to the wood planing machine so as to remove the sawdust. However, it is relative expensive to install a separate sawdust-collecting apparatus.